1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is chargeable and dischargeable, unlike a primary battery. Such a rechargeable battery may be used to power small portable electronic devices, e.g., a mobile phone and a camcorder, when in the form of a low-capacity battery including a single packaged battery cell. When in the form of a high-capacity battery as a battery pack unit in which, e.g., tens, of battery packs are connected, the rechargeable battery may be used as a power source for, e.g., driving a motor for a hybrid vehicle and the like.
If the rechargeable battery is overcharged, gas may be generated, thereby increasing an internal pressure of the rechargeable battery. Thus, expansion and explosion of the rechargeable battery may occur. A safety vent may be included to discharge the gas generated in the rechargeable battery.